Aftermath
by stephaniew
Summary: My take on some conversations between Sweets and B&B “the morning after” the events of “The Parts in the Sum of the Whole.“ Spoilers, of course, for the 100th episode. R&R if you like it! Last chapter is up!
1. Snake Eyes

A/N: Like so many other people, I was prompted to write this after watching the 100th episode (and those last 4 minutes over and over). This actually woke me up at 1AM and demanded that I think it through and then write it down this morning! This is my first attempt at fan fiction ever, so I'm hoping I got it at least a little bit right and you all enjoy it. I got the idea for Sweets watching them from his office from someone else, but the rest is mine. I'm not usually one to quote bible verses, but I've always been fond of the verse from 1 Corinthians 1-13 and it seemed appropriate for Booth to hear. 10 points to those who notice the obscure X Files reference! Please review if you like it, or even if you didn't!

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I don't own Bones and don't make any money from this and certainly don't intend any infringement. But it would be cool if I did.

Aftermath

The morning after Sweets had his book turned to rubbish by the two partners, he sought out Seeley Booth in the agent's office. Sweets had watched them leave and observed the scene outside the building and he was concerned about its aftermath.

Booth was sitting in front of his computer staring at nothing when Sweets walked in. Not particularly wanting to talk with the kid any further about anything, he sat up and made himself very busy looking through paperwork. But Sweets wasn't going to leave him alone….

"I watched you last night, when you and Dr. Brennan left my office," Sweets said, quietly. "You took the chance, didn't you? Gambled?" Without looking up, Booth nodded slightly and went back to not really seeing the paperwork in front of him.

Sweets sat down in the chair in front of Booth's desk and began to narrate what he'd seen from his office window that night. "You told her you wanted to take the chance, see if you could make a relationship work between the two of you. She threw out some lame objection…maybe that the FBI would split you up….but you weren't having it and you kissed her. But she pushed you away….threw out some more objections. How am I doing so far?" Booth flinched slightly, but didn't look up from his papers. Taking that as confirmation and really getting into it now, Sweets stood up and paced back in forth in front of the desk as he continued the story.

"She's terrified of taking the chance. Of losing what she has already…you as her partner, her best friend, her rock. A relationship is too much risk for her. In her world, everything dies. She told you…," he paused, thinking furiously. Sweets snapped his fingers in triumph as it came to him. Booth finally looked up at the sound, "She told you she was protecting you from her. The same way you always protect her from danger, the damsel protecting the white knight."

Booth's eyes widened briefly before he closed off again. Jesus, was the kid down there listening to them somehow? Sweets watched his reaction and knew he was getting it right. But he wasn't really sure he understood what had happened next.

"And you let her off the hook. You backed off, let her push you away, gave up." Sweets paused when he saw the angry flash in Booth's eyes, but he wasn't going to let this go. He smiled humorlessly, "Then she asked if you could still work together, after you've basically just confessed you want to spend the rest of your life with her and she's turned you down, she still wants you to be partners. She still thinks she can save the thing she believes is most important and she wants you to go along with it. She loves you, but she doesn't know how to love you, so she's going to compartmentalize you into the "partner" role so she doesn't have to risk anything." He stopped again, noticing the flash again and that Booth's hands had tightened into fists. Ok, he'd have to admit he was a little bit afraid of the rage he knew was inside the agent, but this whole thing with Booth and Brennan was crazy. And Booth's behavior the previous day had just made the whole thing a hell of a lot crazier.

"You're the gambler! But you didn't go all in! How could you let her go so easily? How could you not fight for what you've wanted for so long?"

At that, Booth had finally had enough. He'd spent the previous night reliving the whole damn scene in his head and trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to keep the pain from totally consuming him. He stood suddenly and with an angry sound that was almost a sob swept all the paperwork off his desk. Sweets backed off then, not really sure what to do next. Booth came around the desk, stopping right in front of Sweets, so close he could see the bit of fear in the psychologist's eyes. "You think I wanted to let her go? You think I wanted to tell her I was moving on and looking for someone who'd love me for the next 50 years? You think I actually believe there's someone else out there for me? That she's not the only woman I can see myself loving that way? You think the fear and pain in her eyes didn't shatter my heart?" he almost shouted, his voice rough and his breath hitching. "For some kind of genius psychologist who's been studying the two of us all this time, you're not all that bright." Booth stopped and backed away, turning away from Sweet's questioning eyes.

"God, Sweets, it almost killed me to back away from her. I had to lean against that railing before I fell. But I can't make her want me, I can't make her love me, so what else was there to say? I knew she didn't love me when I asked her to take the chance on us, but hey, I'm the gambler, right? I gambled and the dice came up snake eyes. She was terrified, and she's convinced romantic relationships are fleeting and ours wouldn't be any different than any other relationship she's had in the past. How the hell am I supposed to fight that?" Booth spun around, tears glittering in his eyes. He spoke more softly this time. "How the hell am I supposed to fight that?"

Sweets considered Booth for a moment before answering. Obviously Booth was in a great deal of pain, who wouldn't be? But he also felt a vibe of hopelessness he'd never felt from the agent before. Booth was always the optimist, but it seemed to Sweets that he had also given up his hope and faith in the future when he backed away from Dr. Brennan last night. And Sweets had to admit he'd played a huge part in creating the situation Agent Booth was facing. He'd pushed him so hard last night, basically dared him to tell Dr. Brennan how he felt about her. Sweets should have seen she wasn't ready. He was supposed to be the freaking psychologist wasn't he? So he wanted to help them through this….this….this setback, yeah, a setback. They weren't done, far from it.

Sweets smiled gently. "But you haven't given up and moved on, have you, Agent Booth?" Booth stopped his anxious pacing, but didn't look at Sweets. "You said you'd never lie to her, but you did then, didn't you? You're going to wait until she's ready to accept you. You're going to find a way to convince her that love can be something less transient than she believed. You've never quit on anything in your life and you're not going to quit on Dr. Brennan." He took a deep breath and finished softly. "Especially because, deep down, you know she really does love you. And that's why she turned you down." He watched Agent Booth closely in the silence that followed. He saw multiple emotions fly across Booth's face….anger, passion, love, and finally, resolve.

Seeing he'd done all he could for the moment, Sweets stood to leave. He made it halfway to the door before he thought of one more thing to say; something he thought Agent Booth might appreciate, given that religion was such an important influence in his life. He turned back to Agent Booth and said, "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. So now faith, hope and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love." He paused and watched a slight smile form on Agent Booth's face as he pulled the door open to leave. "I think maybe St. Paul knew what he was talking about."


	2. But Have Not Love

**Author's Note** – Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter! You guys are wonderful! I've discovered that reviews are my brand of heroin, so please keep them coming on this chapter! Special thanks to Lady-josie, who suggested having Sweets talk to Brennan and use the first part of the verse from 1 Corinthians! If the muse strikes again, I'll see if I can continue this. Any suggestions would be most welcome! Oh, and 5 points to those who find the Twilight reference! :)

**Disclaimer** – Um, yeah, don't own Bones in any way, shape or form, just borrowing them for a sec.

* * *

What is this I feel, why is it so real  
What am I to say

It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human

--Civil Twilight, "Human"

Chapter 2 – But Have Not Love

Sweets tapped gently on the door to Dr. Brennan's office before entering. He was pretty sure he'd find her buried in work, but looking a little worse for wear. She'd also probably be in complete denial about what happened last night. She wouldn't want to talk about it. She'd dismiss him without a second thought. He knew all this walking in, but it didn't deter him. He was determined to talk, whether she wanted to or not. He'd already done what he could for Agent Booth, and now he was here to do the same for her, whether she liked it or not.

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk without being asked. She still hadn't looked up from her computer. He cleared his throat and said, "Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan. I was wondering if I might speak with you for a few moments." Brennan shifted in her chair slightly, but only said, "Not now, Sweets, I'm very busy, I have a lot of work to do today."

"I know, Dr. Brennan, you're a very busy woman, but it's very important that I discuss some things with you now," he said. "Please," he muttered belatedly, somehow unable to stop being polite.

Brennan glanced at him then and he almost gasped when she met his eyes. Her face was pale and drawn and she'd clearly not slept the night before. Her blue eyes, normally bright and engaged, were dull and there were dark shadows beneath them. Well, at least he'd gotten that part right. She looked like hell. Clearly not having the strength to argue with him, she simply said, "What?" and went back to her computer.

Sweets took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Dr. Brennan, I want to talk about what happened last night between you and Agent Booth after you left my office." She closed her eyes briefly and murmured, "Absolutely not." Sweets pressed on. "Yes. I saw you from my office. I watched the whole thing, and I'm pretty sure I know what happened out there. I already talked to Agent Booth…" He paused, expecting a reaction from her at this….normally she would have snapped his head off. But she didn't appear to move or even breathe. "And, uh, I want to discuss why you rejected him, particularly why you felt he needed protection from you and why you told him you couldn't change."

She shrugged, a rather un-Brennan like gesture, he thought. He tried a more direct tact; this was never going to work if she wouldn't engage. "You know he's in love with you, right?" She flinched. "That he has been for years? Even when you were putting up the brick and mortar around yourself faster than he could break it down, he loved you." Now he had her attention. She met his eyes at last, showing something he couldn't quite read. He continued, "Even when you pushed him away, refusing his hugs unless he called them "guy hugs." Even when your social awkwardness made others think you were cold or condescending. He saw the woman you were hiding away behind the rational scientist. Saw her before anyone else and he loved her."

She blinked, slowly, a small smile ghosting on her lips. But then she straightened and said coolly, "It doesn't matter, Sweets, it won't work. Love isn't something immutable, it fades, it hurts, it dies. What happens in a few years when he realizes I'm not really what he wants? You know how he feels about marriage….and how I feel. He wants the house with the white picket fence and the children and the dog. I can't give him that, I don't know how. There's nothing about me that could hold him. Booth deserves the best. He deserves to be happy. And when he wakes up one day and finally sees he needs something I can't give, he'll leave and I'll be alone again. I just can't bear to put Booth through that, it's not fair." She shook her head and closed her eyes before beginning to aimlessly shift papers on her desk.

Sweets sighed and leaned forward toward the desk. "Dr. Brennan, do you honestly think he doesn't know who you are by now? After six years together, all the time you've spent together, both at work and after hours….he knows you better than anyone else you've ever met." Her eyes flicked to his, but she didn't say anything. "I don't suppose it occurred to you that he might be in love with the woman you are right now? Not some idealized image you've decided he needs?" She shook her head. He barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes in frustration. "Let me ask you this then. You keep talking about how you have to change, you don't know how to give him what he needs. But Dr. Brennan, did Agent Booth ask you to change? Did he say he couldn't love you unless you were someone else? Did he say you'd be great if only you were different?"

He could see she was considering this. Obviously Booth hadn't said anything of the sort, but Sweets could tell she was considering why she had jumped to that interpretation. She shook her head slowly and finally murmured "No, no, he didn't say any of those things." "Then why do you think you came to the conclusion you had to change in order to make a relationship with Agent Booth work?" He thought he could probably get away with the classic psychology technique given her distracted state of mind. It was important for her to find the answers on her own, particularly given her desire to remain rational. She shook her head again, the answer not immediately coming to her.

Sweets decided to let her consider the question, having planted the seed. "You know, Dr. Brennan, everything in life is a risk. Getting out of bed, walking down the street, whatever. And truly, if you're not willing to take risk, you're not really living. Not really getting the whole experience, as it were." He paused, not sure if she would take his next words in the spirit they were intended. "Look, I realize that you're not really much on religion…" In the first real reaction he'd seen so far, she snorted and rolled her eyes. He smiled and continued. "But I can't think of any better words to use. St. Paul wrote a series of letters to the Corinthians. In one of them, he writes the following." Sweets closed his eyes briefly and quoted from memory. "If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing." He opened eyes and met hers again. This time, he saw a shimmer of tears. He nodded and said gently, "Does that make sense? Without love, all the rest of the stuff in this world just isn't as meaningful. And as the events in the subway last week made clear to me, life's just too damn short to miss out on anything." She nodded slowly, her mind clearly processing everything he'd said.

He stood to leave. Again, he hadn't solved everything, hadn't put everything to what he might think was "right," but he'd done what he could to help his friends. He smiled at her, then did something he'd never in a million years thought he would do. He reached across the desk and covered her hand with his own. "He knows you love him, Dr. Brennan. And he won't give up on you, not when there's so much to gain." He squeezed her hand and turned to move toward the door. When he reached it, he looked back and saw a tear drop onto the hand he'd squeezed, even as he saw her eyes light with what he was pretty sure was hope.


	3. Looking Outward Together

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the feedback and alerts, you guys are great! I know this is just a filler chapter, but I wanted to make sure to set the scene before getting them into Sweets' office together and I didn't want the chapters to get too long. Let me know if you like it!

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own anything. It's a pity really…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Looking Outward Together

Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other

but in looking outward together in the same direction.

~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Wind, Sand and Stars

It had been almost a month since "That Night," as Sweets had begun to refer to it. Almost a month since he'd talked to both Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan about what was happening between them. Based on what he was hearing from his sources in the lab (mainly Angela, who had decided to leave him alive after he explained what he was doing to "fix" the situation), things were pretty weird between the partners.

Agent Booth had apparently been out on a couple of dates with a Dr. Catherine Bryar, a marine biologist they met on one of their cases. It didn't appear to be serious, merely a part of Booth's attempt to "move on" and probably, even if only subconsciously, to make Dr. Brennan jealous. The fascinating thing was it was a classic case of transference. The similarities between Dr. Brennan and Dr. Bryar were obvious, even to the casual observer. Smart, brunette, scientist, pretty, a little awkward….really, did Agent Booth think he was fooling anyone with this? Angela told him that Dr. Brennan was quite clearly jealous of the chemistry between the Booth and Dr. Bryar, but refused to acknowledge it. Angela had tried to discuss it with her, but Dr. Brennan claimed to not know what Angela meant. She and Booth were just partners and he was free to date any woman he wanted. Uh huh, right.

Again according to Angela, the relationship between the partners was clearly strained, but they were putting up a good front. Sweets had tried to get them in for a session several times, but each time they claimed to be too busy. He'd dropped by the lab a few times based on tips from Angela and he'd seen the same thing she had. They were together, but not together. The connection between them was seriously out of sync. The weirdest part was the bickering. It had nearly stopped. They weren't Booth and Brennan, crack crime-fighting team anymore; they were two people going through the motions. Looking at them, you'd have never known they'd been partners and close friends for six years. They looked more like occasional colleagues. Plus, it had started affecting their work.

Sweets had been watching from the other side of the interrogation room window. They had nearly botched a case when Dr. Brennan completely missed Booth's signals during an interrogation. Agent Booth was questioning the main suspect about his whereabouts just before the murdered woman's time of death. The agent was trying to trip the man into admitting he was near the woman's apartment, but before he had a chance to finish, Dr. Brennan had jumped in and nearly tipped off the suspect. Agent Booth recovered quickly and they got the answers they needed, but it was not a good scene. Booth didn't say anything to her after the interrogation, but Sweets could see he was unhappy. Dr. Brennan looked disturbed and confused. She had come a long way in the interrogation room with Booth, but obviously the wordless communication they relied on was short-circuiting.

The incident in the interrogation room gave him just the excuse he needed to force them into a session. It took another week, but he finally got them into the office. As usual, it took threats of reporting them to Agent Booth's boss, but at least they agreed. They arrived on time and settled onto the small sofa. Of course, they sat as far apart as they could and were leaning away from each other. Sweets sighed softly. They weren't going to make this easy and knowing them as he did, as soon as he broached the subject they'd likely band together to put him off. He mentally kicked himself for the hundredth time for getting involved in this at all. But there you go, he had to play the hand he'd been dealt. And hope it was good enough to win.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Next chapter will be their conversation, I promise! I'll try to get that part up tomorrow! I'm nervous about writing that part, so I'm sort of putting it off…


	4. The Heart Has Its Reasons

**Author's Note: ** As always, thanks much for the reviews and the alerts. You guys make it easy to keep writing! This one was hard to do, but I did have my own little epiphany when Booth does in the story. Anyway, this is the end for this one, so thanks for reading! And please let me know if you think I've got this even a little bit right! I've got some other story ideas floating around in my head, so maybe we'll see each other again soon!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own anything except my own epiphany.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Heart Has Its Reasons

The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of.

~Blaise Pascal, _Pensées_, 1670

The partners sat quietly on the sofa across from Sweets. They weren't going to start this conversation on their own. They looked everywhere but at him or each other. Agent Booth was fidgeting, leg jumping. Dr. Brennan was staring at the carpet somewhere near Sweets' chair. Both looked liked they'd rather be anywhere in the world but here.

Sweets leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and said, "Look, I know you two don't want to be here, and quite frankly, I don't either." They looked at him, surprised. He continued, "I thought you two could resolve this on your own, particularly after our individual discussions." He looked pointedly at each of them. They dropped their eyes back to the floor after flicking a quick glance at each other. "But hey, why would I think you'd actually talk to each other about your feelings? So, you've let it go and now it's started to affect your work for the Bureau and I've got to step in." Both partners opened their mouths to object to his statement about their work, but he raised a hand and shook his head to stop them. "The Weatherly interrogation," he said, reminding them of the nearly botched interview. Both mouths clicked shut and another glance passed between them, this one a little guilty.

Sweets paused again, trying to decide on the best course. He needed this to be a conversation between the two of them. His plan was to get them talking to each other and then hopefully make himself invisible as they worked things out. But getting them started was the trick…

"So, Agent Booth," he began, "how's your relationship with Dr. Bryar progressing?" He saw Dr. Brennan flinch slightly. He also noted that Agent Booth caught the same flinch. Booth's eyes didn't leave Dr. Brennan as he said casually, "Oh, you know, it's fine, she's a great lady." Brennan stiffened slightly, but didn't move her gaze from Sweets' feet. Sweets turned to Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, how do _you_ feel about Agent Booth seeing someone you met on a case." She straightened and said coolly, "I'm glad Agent Booth is moving on and pursuing a romantic partner. I hope he's happy with her." Booth sighed and dropped his head back down. Sensing Agent Booth wasn't entirely truthful in his response, Sweets pushed ahead. "Agent Booth, really, are you still even seeing Dr. Bryar? Or was it just a couple of dates?" Booth stared at him a few seconds before answering, "What? Why wouldn't I be seeing her anymore?" Sweets rolled his eyes. "Trained to spot a liar remember? You're not, are you? But you want Dr. Brennan to think you are. Why is that?"

Brennan raised her eyes at last and turned to Booth. "You're not seeing Catherine anymore? I thought you two were getting along quite well. You certainly had a lot of chemistry." This last was said with just the barest hint of jealous petulance. Booth faced her, leaning in a little closer. "Well, it just wasn't…it just didn't seem right, I guess." "Is there something wrong with her?" Brennan asked in her typically direct way. Booth laughed softly and shook his head. "No, Bones, there's not anything 'wrong' with her really…..she's just not….." He stopped and looked away. Brennan leaned over, hand reaching along the sofa toward him. "She's not what?"

Sweets watched silently, hoping Agent Booth would tell her the truth. Brown eyes met blue, and Agent Booth decided to go ahead and take another gamble. God knew it didn't seem like things could get any worse. "She's not you," he whispered as he watched her face closely. Sweets watched the emotions fly across Dr. Brennan's face before she closed her eyes and pulled herself together. The hope on Agent Booth's face was a little heartbreaking to see, and Sweets desperately hoped things would work out this time the way they were supposed to all along.

Dr. Brennan opened her eyes and they seemed a little teary this time. She'd gotten the answer she wanted, but now she wasn't sure where to go with it. She was clearly nervous and unsure, even though it appeared she'd decided to take a chance here. Sweets was about to speak, to try to move them forward, when Agent Booth said, "Bones, please talk to me. I know you don't want me to be with anyone else, but why won't you let me be with you?" She gave him a teary smile and said, "Because, Booth, I don't deserve you." She held up a hand to stop him when he tried to speak. "Let me finish. You deserve the best, a woman who could love you the way you want, who would marry you and get the house in the suburbs with dog and children. I don't know how to do that. Every man I've been with, I've managed to run off." She paused, taking a deep, hitching breath. She raised her hands and dropped them helplessly back to the cushion as she said, "I'm afraid if I give us a chance, I'll mess it up and hurt you. I'm broken, somehow, I'm not someone who makes things work."

Booth drew in a deep breath and took her hand in both of his. "Bones, you're not broken! You've just been with the wrong guys! I mean, Michael couldn't handle that you were smart and successful. That's on him, not you. And Sully's a…I don't know…a free spirit or whatever. He never committed to anything in his life!" He paused, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. He said cautiously, "Did you ever think that maybe you start relationships with the wrong guys on purpose." She started to interrupt, but he continued. "Maybe you pick guys you know you have no future with so that when they leave, you can say I told you so. " Something dawned in Booth's eyes as he said, "Maybe that's why you wouldn't go home with me six years ago. Because you felt the same thing I did….that whatever was between us might be going somewhere. So you got mad at me and slapped me and pushed me away. You couldn't start something with me because it might turn out to be the real thing. I might turn out to be the guy who stayed." He stopped then, taking in the look on her face. She was stunned, the truth in what he was saying ringing clear and true.

Sweets closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair. He was glad Agent Booth had finally picked up on Dr. Brennan's MO. He had figured it out some time back, but couldn't figure out a way to broach the topic with her without her refusing to ever speak to him again…or worse. He wasn't surprised, though, Agent Booth was a very insightful man. And he knew Dr. Brennan better than anyone else on the planet. Sweets sat up as quietly as he could and returned to his observation of the couple in front him.

Booth and Brennan were still staring at each other, trying to process what Booth had just uncovered. Brennan sat back a little, but Booth refused to let go of her hands. "Booth," she said in a somewhat shocked voice, "I think you might be right. This changes my whole hypothesis." She angled toward him again, hope, relief, and something that looked an awful lot like love, in her eyes. Tears overflowed and slid slowly down her face. Booth reached up to cup her cheek and swiped one of the tears away, his own eyes a little damp now too. But then a worried look came over her face and she reached up to take his hand. "Oh, Booth, I'm so sorry. I hurt you so much. I was only trying to protect you, but in the end, I only made us both miserable." She paused and smiled ruefully. "I've missed you so much these last few weeks. I don't think I ever realized how much a part of my life you are until you weren't there anymore." She waved away the objection she knew was coming. "I don't mean that you were gone completely, but it wasn't the same. You didn't find some excuse to come by the lab during the day or when we didn't have a case. You didn't come and drag me off to lunch at the diner. No Thai food at midnight because you saw my light was on." She snickered a little at the last one….she knew her apartment couldn't be seen from the street, but she'd appreciated the gesture. Booth smiled in return; he didn't mind being caught. Brennan turned serious again. She looked down at their hands, fingers entwined, and thought about how comfortable it seemed for them to be that way. "Booth, I….I don't know….I'm not sure…..if you can…..," she murmured haltingly.

Booth placed a finger over her mouth to stop her, and then ran it over cheek and under her chin to tilt her face up to his. "Bones," he said softly, "I know, it's ok. I understand why you said what you did. I'm not denying that it hurt…a lot…." He smiled at her grimace and stroked her cheek again. "But I understand. I was trying to give you some space to figure things out. I wasn't giving up on you even though I said I was moving on." He rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "As if that was possible. " "But Catherine… ," she said, and he shook his head. "I thought it was a going to be a good idea to get out there and try to date, but it didn't work. All I could think about was you every time I was with her. I wondered what you were doing, if you were ok. God, then you picked up with Hacker again!" She winced and said, "I only went out with him again because I knew you didn't like it. If you were going to paint the town orange with Catherine, I wasn't going to sit at home alone." Booth chuckled and said, "It's _red_ Bones, paint the town _red_!" They laughed together this time as he shook his head in amusement.

As the laughter faded, their eyes met and held. Sweets could feel the electricity in the air, sparks gathering and centering around the couple seated opposite him. He knew they'd finally reached their moment and it looked like this time they were going to reach for it and hold on with everything they had. He watched in awe as Dr. Brennan leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Agent Booth's. As she went to draw back, he reached up to cup the back of her head and pull her back to him. Their lips met again and this time the electricity ignited. This kiss, so different than the one on That Night, was full of love and passion, forgiveness and promise. Sweets was starting to feel like a peeping tom when they finally broke for air. "I love you," she said softly, almost shyly. Triumph, utter joy and love surged across Booth's face as he drew in a deep breath. He voice was not quite steady and his eyes not quite dry as he said, "I love you too, Bones. " He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "This is yours. It has been since we first met and will be until it stops beating." Brennan looked a little dazed, but smiled and said, in a voice not anymore steady than Booth's, "I'll do my best to take care of it. And even though what you're suggesting is physically impossible…." She saw Booth roll his eyes and ignored it as she continued, "You have mine as well. It just took me a little longer to figure it out." Booth laughed again and pulled her back for another scorching kiss.

This kiss lasted long enough that Sweets finally had to clear his throat before things really got out of hand. They both looked up and over at him, completely surprised that he was still there. Booth shook his head as he watched Sweets wipe his eyes and swallow hard as he stood. "Well, uh, I guess we're, uh, done here," Sweets said as he grabbed his briefcase and moved toward the door. "I don't have any other appointments today, so stay as long as you like." He moved toward the door, figuring to make his escape and leave them to….talk. As he reached it, Booth's voice stopped him, "Sweets, wait." He turned to face Agent Booth and marveled for a second at how happy the man looked. Booth stood and held out his hand. "Thanks, Sweets," he said, holding the handshake. "Thanks for not backing down and for not letting us miss this moment again." Sweets found he had to swallow hard again before he could speak. "You're welcome, both of you. I'm glad everything worked out the way it was supposed to this time." He smiled at them again, turned and walked out the door, leaving them to figure out how best to make the moment last. Besides, he had to fill in Angela before she made good on her threat to make sure he found his way into Limbo….permanently.


End file.
